


Wolves & Kitsune

by MoonsNight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsNight/pseuds/MoonsNight
Summary: C'était une nuit sans lune, sans étoile. Une nuit froide et silencieuse. Et malgré leurs actes effrénés et passionnés, l'odeur de la fin leur collait à la peau.





	

 

Les loups étaient assis en cercle autour d'eux, comme pour les protéger d'un éventuel danger. Leurs yeux rubis posaient sur eux, ils ne poussaient ni hurlement ou grognement, attendant avec patience que leur reine ait fini ses affaires. Naruto retint un rire à cette pensée. Il s'était fourré dans un beau pétrin.

Les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune fille retombèrent sur sa poitrine proéminente, le mouvement de ses hanches se faisant plus rapide et irrégulier. Haletante, elle lançait parfois des regards concupiscents au garçon sous elle, souriant avec envie et désir. Qu'elle était belle dans cet état, au bord de l'orgasme et Naruto ne pouvait que l'approuver en voyant la reine des loups le chevaucher. Pourtant.

Hinata prenait son temps pour savourer cet instant, bien que son corps soit d'un tout autre avis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait ce fameux jour, ce moment où elle ne ferait plus qu'un avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle désirait que cela dure toute la nuit. Car, une fois sa faim assouvie, il lui faudrait prendre la vie de cet homme.

Les loups s'impatientaient autour d'eux, la jeune femme pouvait le sentir mais elle n'en fit rien. Cela faisait partie du marché. En acceptant de devenir leur reine et d'être liée à la Bête, le loup le plus puissant de la meute, et d'exterminer tous les renards du royaume, Hinata avait le droit d'en garder un d'entre eux, juste pour une nuit. Ce renard n'était autre que Naruto, le chef de la meute, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. Mais qui l'avait rejeté. Terrassée par le chagrin, la jeune femme s'était enfuie dans la forêt avant de se faire attaquer par la bête. Qui décida de la faire sienne.

Un rire échappa à la jeune fille, soupirant en même temps de plaisir. Quelle belle ironie. Naruto avait causé sa propre perte en la rejetant.


End file.
